Sword Art Online Episodio 1(El Inicio Del Desastre)
by jesuscipiran31
Summary: una nueva aventura para nuestro amigo Kirito :v en un nuevo MMORPG..


**Sword Art Online (Fanfic. GiiovaxD)  
Episodio 1(El Inicio.. ****Del Desastre)**

 **Encontramos a nuestros héroes en la escuela tratando de iniciar sus clases normalmente luego de la semana de exámenes donde estuvieron muy Atareados.. Pudieron juntarse un rato para charlar como siempre estaban Klein, Kazuto, Asuna, Silica, Asada,Sugou y Lizbeth(Liz de cariño :v).**

\- kazuto: Hola como están chicos

\- Asuna: Hola Kirito

\- Kazuto: Que no me llames haci Asuna… es algo malo recordar lo ya paso en Aincrad(si no saben que es Aincrad les recomiendo ver la primera Temp.)

-Asuna: Pero fuiste quien nos salvó no?

-Klein: Claro No te molestes Kirito..

-Kazuto: que no me llames haci Klein… -.- ….*Suspiro largo…*

-Silica: Kazuto no estés haci somos amigos, además no hay nadie más que no sepa que eres el héroe de Aincrad… Eso es Genial *Sonriéndole*

-Liz: Dejen de molestarlo el no tiene la culpa de ser tan Codiciado *Sonrisa malévola*

-Asuna: ehhhh… emmm *Sonrojada de celos*

-Asada: *sonrojada* emm kazuto puedo hablar contigo luego?..

-Kazuto: Claro.. Pero de qué trata? (Confundido)

-Sugou: Oni-san solo no te demores, preparare la cena temprano pues tengo que estudiar aún tengo un examen mañana.

-Kazuto: Claro Sugou, pero estas bien sino porque no vas a estudiar desde ahora.. No te preocupes por la cena yo la puedo preparar hoy por ti ^^

-Sugou: Oni-san… * Sonrojada* Claro pero solo por hoy.. eso es mi deber ya que tu pagaste los deberes de la casa con tu ultimo empleo…

-Liz: Sugou deja que Kazuto lo haga a veces esta bien que tu hermano te ayude J

 **Riiinggg Ringggggg (teléfono de Kazuto)**

-Kazuto: Siii? Ehhhh! Eres tu de nuevo? Pero vaya que te gusta molestar cuando mejor estamos…

¿?¿?-Tenemos que hablar .. Cuando puedes?

-Kazuto: Vale supongo que me desocupo en unas horas….

¿?¿?-Hay un Café en cerca al Hospital de la ciudad.. Justo enfrente te esperare ahí.. Nos vemos Kirito

-Kazuto: Que no me digas Kirito! *Rabia…*  
¿?¿?- pinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….. *Colgado*

-Kazuto: ummm.. Ahora que quiere este tipo… :/  
-Todos: *Cara de Curiosos*

-Liz: quien era Kazuto?

-Asuna: Quien era?

-Kazuto: Un tío muy molesto..

-Sugou: Oni-san.. Saldrás?

-Silica: Salir?...

-Klein: Eso quiere decir que no podrás preparar la cena hoy? para tu hermana

-Kazuto: ehhh etoo… :/ supongo que es haci *Decepcionado*

-Sugou: No te preocupes Oni-San.. Tu no me fallas haci que no te molestes yo puedo prepararla hoy…

-Kazuto: Sugou noo.. yo prometí algo haci que lo cumpliré como tu hermano que soy.. *Pensando*

-Sugou y Asuna: *Tristes*…

-Liz y Silica: Mirando con sorpresa a Kazuto mientras pensaba..

-Kazuto: ¡Ya lo sé! :D Sugou.. Yo no rompo mis promesas te prometo llegar temprano y saldremos a cenar afuera (Cuando digo afuera es un restaurant -.-)

-Sugou: solo los dos?

-Kazuto: Claro solo los dos.. Quienes más pueden ir?

-Sugou: Sonrojada.. Y Asuna puede ir con Nosotros?.. No?

-Kazuto: Claro.. ^^, Asuna quieres ir con nosotros?

-Asuna: Lo siento.. Hoy no puedo, tengo una cena con Mamá y sabes cómo es ella Kazuto..

-Asada: Sorprendida.. Ehhh no me excluyan.. *Molesta*

-Kazuto: No te excluimos.. Solo no decías nada.. jeje….*IDEA*…. Claro Asada-San.. tú vives sola… No quieres cenar con nosotros..?

-Asada: No tengo problemas mientras sea echa en casa.. *Nerviosa* No me gusta comer si no es en casa o con amigos :(

-Sugou: Asada-san que tal si me ayudas a cocinar, haci terminaremos rápido pero a cambio mi Oni-san nos deberá un favor muy grande..

-Kazuto: "Haci no me puedo sentir culpable de dejar a Sugou Sola" *Pensó*… Vale perfecto si está haci supongo esta mejor y si les debo una que tal si mañana les invito un helado en el centro comercial.. El que ustedes quieran..

-Asada: Es un echo…

-Sugou: Listo Oni-san…

-Asuna: Nos vemos chicos iré a Casa

-Klein: Me voy a trabajar..

-Silica y Liz: Chicos hasta mañana

-Sugou: Oni-san.. te espero en casa mas tarde nos vemos…

 **Después que todos se fueron dejaron a Asada y a Kazuto solos puesto que ellos iban a hablar ya que Asada pidió eso por favor… Caminaron al parque.. Llegaron donde se supone estarían mejor para charlar y se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque…**

-Asada: Emmm Kazuto… *Nerviosa*

-Kazuto: Dime Asada-san que pasa?

-Asada: Yo.. emmm bueno será mejor que no te lo diga.. Perdón por hacerte perder tu tiempo Kazuto.. *agachando la cabeza*

-Kazuto: Asada puedes decirme lo que sea ya que somos amigos.. O no soy tu amigo?

-Asada: *Nerviosa* Claro que lo somos eso ni dudarlo, me salvaste y cuidaste a pesar de lo débil que era cuando me querían matar.. e incluso cuando EL quiso abusar de mí.. Viniste y me ayudaste a pesar de poder perder tu vida por ello.. Gracias por eso… *soltando unas lágrimas* Me voy Kazuto perdón por perder el tiempo que conmigo *Se levanta y camina*

-Kazuto: *la Coge del brazo con la cabeza Mirando al suelo* Tú piensas que me debes algo? , Déjame decirte que daría mi vida gustoso por salvar a alguien como tú, me duele verte llorar sabiendo que tú también me salvaste recuerdas "la bala fantasma", de no ser por ella yo estaría muerto.. Eres alguien valiosa para mi *la abraza mientras le susurra al oído* Siempre estaré para ti y te protegeré como a los demás.. Aun haci pierda la vida en el intento ^^ *La sujeta de las mejillas y le sonríe *

-Asada: *Sonrojada*(no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos)

 **Asada estaba muy sonrojada y eso hiso que kazuto al darse cuenta también se sonrojara… Asada comenzó a dejase llevar y casi estaban a punto de tocarse los labio cuando el Teléfono suena cosa que hiso que ambos se separaran rápidamente sonrojados y tartamudeando ^^**

 **RINGGG RINGGGGGGG**!... _(Querían beso? Xd pues piña es mi historia y dejare eso para más adelante además recordemos que son varias las chicas que se mueren por el^^)_

-Asada: Emmm etooo… waaaa… Lo siento.. Contesta tu teléfono *Dándose media vuelta para que no viera lo rojo que estaba*

-Kazuto: ehh! sii..! *Rojo color tomate* Sii quién es?... Emmm vale.. Pero no dijiste que sería en esa cafetería… ._.! Supongo que la de al lado es igual.. Vale voy hacia ahí.. *Tono Serio*

-¿?¿?: Perfecto te espero aquí…. Pinnnn *colgado*

-Kazuto: Vale que es un desesperado! :/ pero supongo que debe ser importante para que moleste mucho..

-Asada: Vale perdón por esto.. Solo.. Que no se qué paso.. *nerviosa*

-Kazuto: Perdóname tu a mí.. Solo que tampoco no sé qué me paso.. *sonrojado*

-Asada: Iré a ayudar a tu hermana.. No demores Kazuto! Sino Sugou-chan Se molestara… *sale corriendo del parque* ''La próxima vez le diré lo que siento… *Agachando la cabeza mientras corría*"

-Kazuto: yo tengo que ir saliendo a ver a ese tío impaciente -.- no puede dejarme en paz de una vez.. :/ Bueno supongo que será como siempre y me pagara la comida ^^ Siii algo bueno saldrá de esto e.e'

 **Ya kazuto estaba en la puerta de la cafetería… Pero algo no le daba plena confianza, había un tipo que lo estaba siguiendo desde unas cuadras antes... Cosa que él se percató pero no hizo nada… Entro tranquilo a la cafetería.. y miro a lo lejos que alguien le levantaba la mano….**

-Kazuto: ehhh Hola.. Seijirou…

\- Seijirou: Que tal kirito ^^ después de unos meses te vuelvo a ver… Como te ha ido…

-Kazuto: Que no me llames haci! -.- no me agrada recordar mi Nick del juego en la vida real.. Incluso más ahora cuando están siguiéndome…

\- Seijirou: Lo siento lo siento… Pero Siguiéndote quién?

-Kazuto: Un tipo desde hace unas cuadras me está siguiendo y parece que no se percató que me di cuenta de él..

\- Seijirou: Valla valla eso es un problema grande Kazuto.. Pero aquí tengo algo que te ayudara, Toma.. *le entrega una Espada kendo…

-Kazuto: ehhh! Y de dónde sacaste esto y como lo tienes?

\- Seijirou: La gente está interesada en dominar las artes de espadas.. Incluso yo que me encantan los MMORPG de peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.. Además tengo entendido por tu historial que tu abuelo te enseño Kendo.. Cosa que te ayudo mucho en el juego..

-Kazuto: Si me ayudó mucho, pero para que me da su espada de entrenamiento?

\- Seijirou: ve y encárgate de ese tipo cuando salgas y por la espada ni te preocupes tengo unas 30 de estas en casa..

-Kazuto: Vale pero será cuando me valla por ahora que este afuera un rato más y terminemos este asunto que Sugou me está esperando con la cena.. A si que ve al grano de una buena vez…

\- Seijirou: Antes que nada come.. Ordene torta de chocolate la que siempre pides y un jugo ya que el café es malo para los jóvenes como tu ^^

-Kazuto: "Pero que tipo más raro.. Amenos sabe lo que pediré- *pensó*" Vale… *comiendo*

\- Seijirou: Lo que pasa aquí te lo explicare sencillamente.. Quiero que me ayudes en otra misión..

-Kazuto: Pero te dije que no te ayudaría de nuevo.. Casi muero en las ultimas.. A diferencia de cuando entre a Aincrad, ahora tengo mucho que perder!

\- Seijirou: soy consciente de ello kazuto, cálmate.. Lose pero te enviare solo a ese juego tengo a otra persona más que ya contacte.. Es de las mejores en el juego al que entraras y garantizara tu vida.. Además no morirás porque sí solamente.. Hay cosas especiales para esto…

-Kazuto: Hablas de morir como si esto fuera normal para ti.. Porque no entras tú y terminas la misión…

\- Seijirou: Porque? Es simple.. Tienes la habilidad para terminar el juego solo si quieres.. Además de que te sentirás cómodo ahí pues es la versión Modificada de Aincrad

-Kazuto: Como?.. No lo entiendo… De que juego está hablando?..

\- Seijirou: Hablo de ""Imperial World Online""… El mejor juego de supervivencia de este siglo por encima de Sword Art Online..

-Kazuto: Claro que conozco el juego es el más famoso juego por ahora creado.. y Top 1 de los MMO de ahora… Pero blanco de Ataques Asesinos, no lo creo? Su seguridad es de las mejores..

\- Seijirou: Créeme si eso fuera haci no te estaría llamando.. Ya murieron 23 personas en ese juego y no queremos ningún muerto más..

-Kazuto: Pero como son las muertes?

\- Seijirou: Por lo que se sabe… Es por algo llamado la espada maldita… una Black Destruction Sword.. Como es su nombre de ítem en el juego.. Al parecer esta espada fue destruida en el juego y sus partes perdidas.. Pero Herreros en el juego la encontraron y armaron 7 espadas diferentes con las partes y está uniendo su metal y otros diferentes .. Ahora son 7 Swords Destruction.. Como nos dicen esta espada al destruirse fue maldecida por su portador en ese momento.. Cosa que es raro porque ese juego no tiene magia.. Almenos eso se sabe hasta ahora recién la incluirán en el siguiente parche en un mes.. Pero los casos de muerte son de las personas atacadas por portadores con esta espada.. Los 23 muertos fueron atacados con alguna de estas espadas y luego de eso.. Su cuerpo en el mundo real dejo de funcionar por un paro cardiaco, Mejor dicho su corazón solo dejo de latir.. No se sabe cómo pasa pero es muy raro y la única forma de saberlo es entrando a ese juego. Y se necesita a alguien con un dominio de espada excelente.. Que dices?

-Kazuto: Que hay del portador que maldijo esa espada?

\- Seijirou: Se suicidó luego de que su espada fue rota, dejando un mensaje que decía ¡!Esa espada Sera la destrucción de todos!

-Kazuto: No dejo nada más?

\- Seijirou: Por lo que parece era miembro de algo que conoces bien… ¡Ataúd Sonriente!

-Kazuto: Ese grupo Rojo! No me extraña que estén metidos en esto otra vez

\- Seijirou: por si quieres saberlo no nadie estaba junto con ellos.. Desde lo de GGO todos los Gamers Aseguraron mejor sus casas y departamentos.. Imposible abrirlos si no es un buen hacker además igual al hacerlo se graba en el registro la entrada y salida obligatoria en la base de datos de cada edificio..

-Kazuto: Entonces no puede ser como lo de GGO… Pero por las cosas no descartemos esto..

\- Seijirou: Me ayudaras? Entonces Kazuto

-Kazuto: Dalo por echo.. Sera como en GGO no? Me darás toda la seguridad.. Pero esta vez llevare a alguien más ya que IWO es muy hostil..

\- Seijirou: Ya te tengo alguien que te ayudara.. Es un gran jugador de IWO y también es una sobreviviente de una lucha contra una de esas espadas..

\- Kazuto: Pero igual llevare a alguien más vale?

\- Seijirou: En quién piensas?

\- Kazuto: Una amiga que ya tiene experiencia con los MMO además hago buen equipo con ella.

\- Seijirou: Perfecto Tendré listo todo para cuando comiences con la misión.. Te avisare para inicios del otro mes comenzamos anda preparándote..

-Kazuto: Vale… Ahora me retiro me están esperando en casa..

\- Seijirou: No olvides el asunto de afuera llévate lo que te di…

-Kazuto: Claro… *Saliendo de la Cafetería*

 **Kazuto salió de la cafetería y fue caminando hacia casa con la espada de kendo en las manos y su mochila al hombro.. y aun esta persona lo seguía cosa que hiso a este ponerse más atento a los movimientos de este extraño.. Procedió a dar la vuelta en una esquina donde se ocultó atrás de un arbusto esperando a que este extraño pasara:**

 **Este extraño paso por ahí… Kazuto rápidamente saco su espada de su estuche y lanzando un golpe directo a la cabeza de este extraño.. El extraño solo respondió de la misma forma sacando su espada de kendo y bloqueando el golpe de Kazuto.. Cosa que sorprendió a este y dio un salto atrás…**

-Kazuto: Quien diablos eres y porque me sigues… Además por que llevas una espada!

-Extraño: … *Se preparó para atacar y se lanzó hacia Kazuto*

-Kazuto: Si haci va hacer perfecto… *Lanzándose a detener a esa persona*

 **Estos dos justo antes de llegar uno al otro se detuvieron y solo rozaron la espada de uno contra la mejilla del otro(AMBOS).. y en el caso de Kazuto.. Logro destaparle la cara, haciendo que la capucha baje.. Viendo a un chico de su misma edad con el traje de su escuela.. y sonriéndole mientras tenía una mirada seria…**

-Extraño: Parece que si eres bueno como en el juego lo fuiste..

-Kazuto: Y tú no eres nada malo.. De hecho eres demasiado veloz para lanzar golpes, eso que además tu capacidad de reacción te hace único por haci decirlo. *Bajando su espada*

-Extraño: *Bajando su espada* A ver tu eres kazuto no? El héroe de SAO

-Kazuto: Sii? Y tu eres?

-Extraño: Lo sabrás la semana que viene en la escuela, no olvides ir al campeonato de kendo donde estará Sugou.. Es muy buena.. Además mejor que tu…

-Kazuto: e.e' eso lo sé no deberías decirlo.. Espera! Conoces a mi hermana?

-Extraño: Por haci decirlo si… y preguntaras porque te seguía? Bueno eso si te puedo decir.. Solo quería probar al chico del Blandir de 2 espadas.. Supongo que no es raro eso?

-Kazuto: Bueno sí.. por que esa es una habilidad de SAO no algo real.. en este mundo

-Extraño: sea o no una habilidad.. Recuerda en la vida real también puedes llevar 2 espadas.. O no?

-Kazuto: Si tienes razón :/

-Extraño: Bueno si quieres saber quién soy, Solo ve a ver a Sugou a campeonato y ahí me veras a mi… *retirándose mientras posaba su espada de kendo en su hombro*

-Kazuto: Que tipo más raro :/ supongo que soy un imán de gente haci jeje *Caminando a casa*

 **Kazuto siguió caminando a casa y poco a poco fue llegando en lo que pensaba quien era el muchacho.. Cosa que lo hiso tontear un rato y demoro en llegar a casa y ya todo estaba oscuro…**

 **Casa de la familia Kirigaya**

 **Al entrar este a casa vio a Sugou sentada en el sillón con sus cuadernos y a Asada en el otro extremo.. Ambas voltearon a verlo…**

-Sugou: Onii-san ya llegaste ^^ que alegría *solto sus cuadernos y salto donde su hermano*

-Asada: *sonrojada* ehhh… ya llegaste.. Hola Kazuto..

-Kazuto: Hola chicas ^^ la pasaron bien…? Vamos a cenar ^^ pero antes iré a cambiarme el uniforme de la escuela..

-Sugou: Onii-san iré a preparar la mesa..

-Asada: Te ayudare Sugou..

 **20 min después todos sentados en la mesa… y la comida ya servida…**

-Kazuto: Chicas les diré donde estuve.. *les conto todo y además del tipo que lo seguía*

-Asada: Haci que otra misión *la cabeza hacia abajo*

-Sugou: *triste* no quiero perderte de nuevo! Oni-san *soltando unas lágrimas*

-Kazuto: ehhh pero no estén haci.. No me pasara nada soy bueno en lo que hago además Sugou Podremos mudarnos a otro lado con lo que pagaran.. No quieres dejar atrás los malos recuerdos?

-Sugou: Sii, pero si eso es perderte, no quiero nada!….

-Asada: Tu hermana tiene razón, te queremos aquí con vida.. Porque te arriesgas?

-Kazuto: Porque no puedo permitir que esos malditos sigan matando a la gente y los acabare de una vez por todas.. Ellos trataron de matar a mucha gente y mis amigos durante ese juego maldito que fue SAO.. Además te trataron de matar Asada.. y a mí también… No quiero perder a nadie más y no quiero que nadie más sufra lo que paso yo con miedo.

-Sugou: *sonriéndole* Sabes? Se que lo harás bien y pero promete algo *seria y con la cabeza mirando al suelo*

-Kazuto: Dime te prometeré lo que sea..

-Sugou: Gana el juego! *sonriéndole*

-Asada: Todas te apoyaremos incluyendo Klein ^^

-Kazuto: Gracias Chicas no saben cómo me siento ahora… Ya llame a Asuna y me dijo que sea fuerte y que salve a todos una vez más..

-Sugou: Oni-san.. Me hablaste de un chico que domina la espada de lo mejor y que estará en mi campeonato? Pero no recuerdo a nadie, ni diferencio quien es.

-Asada: Es raro.. Quien tendría algo contra ti y además solo te enfrenta por capricho.. es muy extraño..

-Kazuto: Sea quien sea parece que encontré un rival aquí y domina muy bien el kendo ^^

 **Terminaron de cenar y lavaron los platos… luego Sugou fue a dormir dejando a Asada con Kazuto solos…**

-Asada: Bueno me tengo que ir Kazuto.. Gracias por la cena..

-Kazuto: ehh a dónde vas? Es tarde además tu casa está lejos de aquí por que no pasas la noche en mi casa además hay una habitación libre para huéspedes.. Que dices?

-Asada: ehhh! Quedarme en tu casa?.. Eso no sería raro? Que dirán los demás además tenemos clases mañana y tengo puesto el uniforme de la escuela no traje pijama..

-Kazuto: Solo lavemos rápido tu uniforme y te presto algo, que dices? Además no puedo dejarte ir a estas horas.

-Asada: está bien pero si trata de hacer algún movimiento te MATARE! *sonrojada*

-Kazuto: vale.. Pero solo es porque es tarde ._. No tienes por qué ser mala como antes, "me agrada más la Asada del parque.."-dijo este

-Asada: Ehhh… Emmm *completamente roja*

 **Luego de lavar la ropa de Asada esta se ducho en casa de Kazuto por lo cual se sentía algo nerviosa y Kazuto le presto uno de sus polos y una y le enseño donde era su cuarto..**

-Kazuto: Asada-san.. Te ves linda usando mi polo.. ehhh! No pienses que es un movimiento… por favor no me golpees!

-Asada: *sonrojada con la mano a punto de golpear a Kazuto* Gracias…. Me voy a dormir.. Enserio gracias por preocuparte mucho por mí..

-Kazuto: Para eso estamos los amigos no? ^^

-Asada: *sonriéndole* Si para eso estamos los amigos.. ^^ *Le dio un beso en la Mejilla y entro al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella*

-Kazuto: Parece que Asada-san esta cómoda ^^ eso es bueno ya que quiero que este bien.. Después de todo tengo que decirle también :/

 ** _((Bueno chicos por ahora hasta aquí llega el cap. 1, hare uno a la semana haci que por favor no desesperen ^^ vale no soy máquina de escribir automáticamente pero si soy muy creativo y tomare mi tiempo para hacer esto que amo mucho que es crear y construir historias_** ** _._**

 ** _Por ahora se ve que Asada y Kazuto van para algo mas y quién sabe si mi cerebro lo quiere haci y me late pues puede ser ^^ en lo que Sugou y Asuna no han quedado atrás solo que este es el inicio ya se vienen más de ellas en el cap. 2_**


End file.
